The Sounds of Slurpping
by stacelala
Summary: When Spain fetches Romano for an errand. He hears the sounds of slurping and catches Romano in the act. Now Romano will have to eat his to get forgiveness. Yaoi, some fluff, implied smutt? SpainxRmoano


The Carriedo house was silent for a sunny afternoon. The usual quarreling that would usually occur between the Spaniard and the Italian had ended quickly and the two were lazing about on the living room couch. With Antonio's head on Lovino's lap, Lovino played with the brunet's hair, curly locks intertwining in his fingers. A sigh of content escaped the Spaniards lips as he smiled.

"Hey Lovi," Antonio said innocently. Lovino raised an eyebrow at his tone, but continued to listen. "Can you do me a favor?"

'What," he asked suspiciously, letting his hands leave the Spaniard's hair.

"Well, I have to give a package to Portugal, but I have so much paper work to do; so, I was wondering, can you go for m-"

"You bastard!" the Italian exclaimed, pushing his Spanish friend off of his lap "You know I don't like Portugal."

"You just don't like him because we used to be together," Antonio said teasingly, "but-"

He was silence by a loud slam and realized that the package and Lovino were both gone.

* * *

><p>"Hmm," Antonio thought to himself as he sat alone in his empty house. Lovino's been gone for a while." He gasped as a horrid thought popped into his head. "I hope he didn't get into a fight with Portugal."<p>

Antonio made his way to Portugal's house with a first aid kit in hand. The second he burst through the door, he heard unusual sounds resonating from the back of the house.

"How am I supposed to do this?" he heard his Italian friend ask.

"Just use your hands and tongue," said a husky voice that could only be Portugal.

The sounds of slurping filled the air before Lovino stated, "it tasted sweet and a little sour. I didn't think it could be this good."

"Well it is coming from me, what did you expect?"

Furiously, Antonio made his way to the back of the house as the voices continued to talk.

"Hey, am I suppose to spit or swallow the seed?" Lovino asked curiously and a bit embarrassed that he didn't know.

"It doesn't matter."

"You!" Antonio said interrupting what the two were doing.

Lovino stood there blushing trying to hide the evidence of what he just did.

"It's not what it looks like," Lovino exclaimed.

"Don't lie to me," Antonio said with tears forming in his eyes, "the evidence is all over your face."

* * *

><p>Antonio lay on his couch clutching a pink pillow nearby. The waterworks from his eyes had ended but there was still a pout on his face. As gentle hands reach for his cheek, he turned the other away for prevent any contact.<p>

"Come on Antonio," Romano pleaded, "I said I was sorry."

"I don't care," the Spaniard said not bothering to look at Lovino, "How would you like it if I did the same thing with your brother?"

The Italian opened his mouth to speak in disagreement, but no words came out. He sighed defeated because he knew he would feel the same way Antonio was feeling right now, maybe even worse.

"But Antonio," Romano whispered getting closer to the Spaniard's ear, "I like the way your stuff taste."

As hot air hit Antonio's ear, he turned to look at his Italian friend. "Really?"

Lovino smiled knowing he got his other half on his side before saying, "Yepp. Yours is the best."

With that he peeked the Spaniard's cheek and a smile formed on his face before asking, "So can I get some?"

Antonio smiled as juicy liquid dripped down the sides of the Italian's mouth.

"Spain, you're making a mess out of me," Lovino whinned.

"Awww. Then let me clean it up for you."

As the white napkin touched the lips of the Italian, cleaning up the red liquid dripping down the sides of his mouth, his face turned red.

"This isn't what I had in mind," he grumbled.

"I know," Antonio said before putting another spoon full of tomatoes into his boyfriend's mouth, "but I like it better this way."

Lovino pouted once more before a pair of lips touched his forehead.

"_Yeah_," the Italian thought, "_tomatoes beat pomegranates any day_."


End file.
